Elf
by Spearare
Summary: -ABANDONED-Sequel to Galbatorix's Unknown Daughter. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inheritance Cycle. *sniff sniff* I'll try for 1000 words. Fingers crossed!**

Aurora POV

_Eragon is gone. _That was the only thought ringing through my head as I walked through the empty streets of Ellasmera. My footsteps were like bells, echoing through out the sleeping city. It was still dark in the early morning. Not a bird cried. Not a single leaf rustled. It seemed like the forest was holding it's breath for the sun. For the life creating light. But to me that light was terrible. It was at dawn when Eragon would leave. Perhaps for good. Maybe not. There was no way to know.

I quickened my pace when I saw that the sky was turning brighter. This was my last chance, I wasn't going to waste it. My current trot was too slow. I couldn't take it. I broke into a run, sprinting to the spot where Eragon and I had parted last night. Brances whipped my face, bushes scratched my legs and what streams I couldn't leap soaked my clothes and chilled me to the core. None of it mattered, as long as Eragon would be there long enough.

I got to the clearing, just as warm light spilled over the hills beyond. It was empty. No Eragon, no Saphira. Not a single living soul in sight. Suddenly everything sounded too loud. The newly awake birds, the branches swaying in the wind. I covered my ears and sank to my knees. What was happening to me? Two weeks ago, if you asked me if I would be gasping for breath because Eragon left, I would have replied; No, I wouldn't even care. But I _do_care. I'm not supposed to care. I was never supposed to get attached. And yet here I am, feeling as if my heart has been ripped out and strewn all over Alagaesia.

_Alagaesia. That's where Eragon might be. Or he might be in Surda. I have no way to tell. _At this the tears I had been trying to hold back came in great flowing currents. I was swept away in a river of my own tears. Unable to get to the surface and breath. I clawed and pulled but it was no use. This was my end. I could already see the light...

* * *

It was soft. My subconscious couldn't place it was, but it was soft. Soft, and oh so warm. And I didn't want to leave it. Still my eyes fluttered open anyway. There were things to do; contracts to seal, oaths to be made and questions to be answered.

"What are you keeping from us?" A voice said. The voice was, almost as what I had imagined the sound of silver might be. I turned my head. What I saw would be burned into my memories forever.

A beautiful elf. She was staring at me, or more appropriately, glaring at me. Her eyes were green, fiery and wild. Her face was encircled with a veil of vivid black hair. A plain leather band on her brow held back her cascading tresses. Her skin was perfect and unblemished. But what I found myself staring at were her pointed ears. Oh... I wanted to touch them so badly! I reached out to feel them... she slapped my hand. It turned red, my hand, not hers. Hers was oh-so-perfect. Her slap stung. I glared at her.

"What are you keeping from us?" She commanded. I just shrugged. I was headstrong till the end, I always have been... unless they had cookies. That's a different matter completely. Cookies are good. The very thought of food made my stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" I nodded. When was the last time I had food anyway? Today? Yesterday? The day before yesterday? I think it was yesterday. What day was it anyway? How long had I been here? Oh man, I just realized that I might be here for the rest of my life, and not know what day of the week it is! Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

"Come on. Get out of bed. You have training to do." The elf snapped. I still didn't know her name. I would ask her but I think she despises me too much to answer. Maybe I should get her in a good mood, then ask her the questions. Yeah, that's what I would do.

"Come...on!" She pulled me out of bed. She was way stronger than she looked. I don't know about you, but there was something about her that wasn't right. When she touched me, I just, knew. it was weird and I was kind of creeped out by it. The elf stood up. I followed suit 'cause if I didn't she might slap me again. How did I know, she was completely alien to me.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" I asked her. Sure, not exactly according to the plan but oh well. No biggie. Suppose her name was Arya though. What if she was _the _Arya? The one who carried Saphira's egg across Alagaesia. I heard she was beautiful. Oh man, if I just pissed one of the most powerful elves of my time, I would be doomed. I would be doomed to hell. Oh gosh.

"Arya." She reply and threw me a dress. It was light green and lightweight. It was simple enough but I think it was very, planned. Or something like that. It was beautiful. I slipped it on. It was a perfect fit. It went down to my knees. There were no sleeves, it just went over one shoulder. I felt regal in it. Well, I think I _should_ have felt regal. I really was kind of awkward.

"I'm going to be down at the training grounds. Come find me when you're ready, but don't take long. Bring your weapons." And she floated out of my hut. I think it was a hut at least. How should I know? I've only been conscious in it for about a half hour or so. I did as Arya told and gathered my things. I grabbed a loaf of bread from a basket of food. Soon enough I headed down to the training grounds.


End file.
